Kokain
thumb|320px|right|Cocastrauch Kokain oder Cocain ist ein starkes Stimulans. Als Stimulans definiert die WHO Substanzen, die die Aktivität der Nerven erhöhen, beschleunigen oder verbessern. Geschichte des Kokain Die Anfänge der Geschichte des Kokains liegen weit vor seiner offiziellen chemischen Endeckung in der Mitte des 19. Jh.s und auch nicht in Europa, wo es seinen doppelgesichtigen Siegeszug begann, sondern auf der anderen Seite des Globus in Mittel- und Südamerika. Hier ist es in der einheimischen Bevölkerung traditionell üblich die Blätter des Cocastrauches, aus denen bis heute das Kokain gewonnen wird, als Tee aufzukochen oder die Blätter zu kauen. Beide Varianten sind weder suchtfördernd noch gesundheitsschädigend und der, vom modernen Kokain-Abhängigen geschätzte, Kick tritt hierbei nicht auf. Cocatee ist ein anerkanntes Mittel gegen die Höhenkrankheit, seine Wirkung als gesundheitsfördernd unwiderlegt. Die Wirkung gekauter Cocablätter beschrieben als Erste die Spanier. Ihre Conquistadores werden die Ausbeute ''der Blätter mit Wohlwollen betrachtet haben. „''Die Indios in den Minen können 36 Stunden unter Tag bleiben, ohne zu schlafen und zu essen.“ Das Letzteres Mord in fein dosiertes Raten ist liegt hierbei weniger an der Cocapflanze, sondern eher am unverhohlenen Provitstreben der Kolonialherren. Die Morgenröte für das Kokain in Europa begann in den Jahren zwischen 1855 und 1860 und gleich drei Männer werden als seine möglichen chemischen Väter genannt. 1855 der Chemiker Friedrich Gädcke, 1858/59 der italienische Neuro- und Pathologe Paolo Mantegazza und 1859/60 der deutsche Chemiker Albert Niemann, der die Ehre des anerkannten Entdeckers für sich gewann. Niemann gelang es die aktiven Komponenten des Cocastrauches zu isolieren und aus ihnen das Alkaloid Kokain zu gewinnen.1898 legte der spätere Nobelpreisträger Richard Wittstätter in seiner Dissertation die Molekularstruktur fest. Im Verbund mit D. Wolfes und H. Mäder gelang Wittstätter 1923 die Synthese der Reinstruktur des Kokain.thumb|378px|Strassenszene aus Berlin 1929, Kokaindealer und Kunden Janusköpfiges Kokain Kaum hatte die Chemie das Kokain gefunden versuchte die Pharmazie - praktisch wie sie ist - das neue Mittel als Medikament zu nutzen und begann den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub auszutreiben. 1880 beschrieben die amerikanischen Ärzte Bentley und Palmer in der Detroid Therapeutic Gazette die Behandlung Morphium-Abhängiger mittels Kokain. 1884 versucht Sigmund Freud seinen Freund Ernst Fleischl von dessen Morphinismus zu heilen - er litt unter unerträglichen Phantomschmerzen - und scheiterte mörderisch. Fleischl starb nur wenige Jahre später gänzlich zerstört als Kokain-Abhängiger. Freud hatte noch wenig zuvor euphorisch die Wirkung des Kokain gelobt - nicht unähnlich Sherlock Holmes: : „''Die psychische Wirkung des Cocainum ... besteht in einer Aufheiterung und anhaltenden Euphorie, die sich von der normalen Euphorie des gesunden Menschen in gar nichts unterscheidet. Es fehlt gänzlich das Alterationsgefühl, das die Aufheiterung durch Alkohol begleitet, es fehlt auch der für die Alkoholwirkung charakteristische Drang zur sofortigen Betätigung. Man fühlt eine Zunahme der Selbstbeherrschung, fühlt sich lebenskräftiger und arbeitsfähiger; aber wenn man arbeitet, vermisst man auch die durch Alkohol, Tee oder Kaffee hervorgerufene edle Excitation und Steigerung der geistigen Kräfte. Man ist eben einfach normal und hat bald Mühe, sich zu glauben, dass man unter irgend welcher Einwirkung steht.“ 1884 entdeckte Vasily von Anrep an der Universität in Würzburg die schmerzlindernde Wirkung des Kokains und so wurde es in der Folgezeit von einem lokalen Anästhetikum bei Augenoperationen zu einem, in jedem ordentlichen Haushalt mit Erste-Hilfe-Apotheke geführten, ''Schmerzallheilmittel in Hustensäften und Zahnschmerzmitteln. Doch zum Glück schlief die weltweite Ärzteschaft nicht den Schlaf der Gerechten - auch nicht Dr. Watson - und lief zeitgleich Sturm gegen diesen ungehinderten Missbrauch einer schweren Droge - als die das Kokain immer mehr zu recht in Verruf geriet. 1904 begann man andere Mittel zur Anästhesie zu verwenden. 1906 treten durch Ärzte initiierte Verbote in Kraft die Kokain aus einfachen Schmerz- und Hausmitteln verbannen. 1914 verbieten die USA und 1916 Großbritannien Kokain. 1930, nach der Schaffung des Betäubungsmittelgesetzes, ist auch in Deutschland Kokain verboten. Wirkungen und Nebenwirkungen mit einer Einführung - die Aufnahme betreffend Kokain kann in den unterschiedlichsten Varianten dem menschlichen Organismus zugeführt werden. Die Art der Aufnahme hat dabei einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluß auf die Zeitspanne bis zum Eintritt der Wirkung, der zeitlichen Dauer dieser Wirkung sowie deren Intensität. Bei der intranvenösen Aufnahme - auch als Kokainismus 'bekannt - tritt die Wirkung innerhalb von 30-45 Sekunden nach der Injektion ein und hält zwischen 10-20 Minuten an. Das so erreichte Gefühl wird als nicht weiter steigerbare ''ultimative Emotion beschrieben. Das Kokain steht dem Körper hierbei in seiner Wirkung 100% zur Verfügung - anders als beispielweise bei nasaler oder oraler Aufnahme. Die ''positiven ''Wirkungen bei einer durchschnittlichen Dosis von 20-50mg sind ein gesteigerter Rede- und Bewegungsdrang, das Gefühl höherer Leistungsfähigkeit, ein gehobenes Selbstwertgefühl, Euphorie, Wachheit, Konzentration und Geistesschärfe. Gefühle wie Hunger, Durst, Müdigkeit und das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf werden gemindert. Die unvermeitlichen Nebenwirkungen lassen sich in drei Gruppen unterteilen: Körperliche, seelische und moralische. Durch die Verdrängung der ureigensten körpererhaltenden Bedürfnisse treten Mangelerscheinungen bis hin zur vollständigen Abzehrung und Verwahrlosung auf. Der anhaltende Schlafmangel führt zu Halluzinationen und in seiner extremsten Form zu Paranoia. Beim überdosierten Kokainismus kann es zur '''Kokainpsychose bis zum chronisch anhaltenden Dermatozoenwahn - dem Gefühl unter der Haut von Insekten geplagt zu werden - kommen. Getriebensein, Ängstlichkeit, in potenzierter Form Panikattacken. Rein körperliche Nebenwirkungen sind zitternde Hände, Übelkeit und Erbrechen, ein erhöhter Blut- und Augeninnendruck, Herzrythmusstörungen, eine extrem erhöhte Körpertemperatur, Atemunregelmäßigkeiten bis hin zum Aussetzen etc. Moralische Nebenwirkungen sind ein bis zur Unerträglichkeit für Andere gesteigertes Selbstwertgefühl, die Verminderung sozialer und sexueller Hemmungen, Gewissensverfall. Der Mensch verkommt im wahrhaft traurigsten Sinne an Leib, Seele und Moral! So altmodisch, das auch klingen mag. Tachyphylaxie - eine Toleranzschwelle - gegen Kokain kann sich ausbilden. Der Abhängige braucht dann zum Aufrechterhalten eines annähernd konstanten Kicks immer größere Dosen der Droge. Nach dem Abklingen dieses Kicks fällt der Abhängige in eine tiefe Depression und wünscht eine weitere Aufhellung ''seines Seelenzustandes. Die Sucht äüßert sich auf diesem rein psychischen Weg und nicht auf einem körperlichen. Hat der Abhängige die innere Stärke aufgebracht sich seelisch vom Kokain zu befreien kann die Sucht jeder Zeit wieder durch einen Schlüsselreiz ausgelöst und reaktiviert werden. Es ist also eine erhebliche innere Festigkeit von Nöten sich seinen Depressionen zustellen, der verlockenden Euphorie auszuweichen und das Zeit seines weiteren Lebens. Sherlock Holmes und das Kokain In Illustrationen Der einzige Illustrator der Holmes Abhängigkeit zumindest fast darstellt ist Richard Gutschmidt, der das Anfangskapitel zur Erzählung ''Das Zeichen der Vier gleich mit Holmes nachdenklichem Blick auf seinen zerstochenen Unterarm eröffnet. Gutschmidt läßt Holmes allerdings auf die Außenseite seines Armes sehen was unlogisch ist, da er sich intravenös die Spritze setzt und dafür eine sichtbare Vene braucht, die liegen allerdings - nach dem Abbinden des Armes - leicht zu finden nur auf der Innenseite.thumb|300px|Illustration von Richard Gutschmidt zu "Das Zeichen der Vier" In den Geschichten des Doyleschen Kanon Arthur Conan Doyle erwähnt den Begriff Kokain in folgenden Erzählungen: *''Das Zeichen der Vier'' *''Ein Skandal in Böhmen'' *''Die fünf Orangenkerne'' *''Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe'' *''Das gelbe Gesicht'' Somit dürfte der Höhepunkt der Kokainsucht von Holmes in den Jahren 1886 bis 1889 gelegen haben. In der Erzählung Ein Skandal in Böhmen kehrt Dr. Watson - er ist inzwischen frisch verheiratet und in ein eigenes Haus mit seiner Frau gezogen - zu einem Besuch bei seinem Freund Holmes ein. Er beschreibt, dass Holmes in der alten Wohnung in der Baker Street geblieben ist, sich dort in seine alten Bücher vergräbt und wechselnd zwischen Kokaingenuß und strenger, ehrgeiziger Arbeit, zwischen dem schläfrigen Erschlafftsein nach dem Drogenkonsum und der unermütlichen Energie, die für seine Natur so typisch war hinundherwechselt. Im Pastiche Francis London greift den Drogenkonsum von Sherlock Holmes in drei seiner Erzählungen auf. * In Die Paradol-Kammer (Handlungszeitpunk: Januar 1887) wird eine Szene geschildert, in der Watson befürchtete, dass Holmes zur Nadel greifen könnte. Dies passiert aber offenbar nicht, Holmes thematisiert dies in seinen Äußerungen gegenüber Watson und erweckt den Eindruck, dass er seinen Kokainkonsum unter Kontrolle hätte. Wie man bereits aus dem Kanon weiß, war dies zu dieserm Zeitpunkt jedoch noch nicht der Fall. * In ''Die Militärkonferenz'' (Handlungszeitpunk: Juli/August 1887) wird die Verwendung von Kokain durch Sherlock Holmes als elementarer Bestandteil der Handlung aufgegriffen und geschildert. An zwei Stellen in der Erzählung greift Holmes nach der Droge um seine Mitwirkung in diesem Fall zu gewährleisten. * In Die französischen Wertpapiere (Handlungszeitpunk: Spätsommer 1888) putscht sich Holmes in einer schlaflosen Nacht durch Kokain auf. Ausserdem wird das erste Mal geschildert, wie Sherlock Holmes Morphium zu sich nimmt. Morphium hat die gegenteilige Wirkung von Kokain, es wirkt nicht aufputschend sondern sedierend. In Theaterstücken Auf einem retuschierten Szenenfoto, vermutlich aus dem von William Gillette und Arthur Conan Doyle zusammen verfassten Theaterstück Sherlock Holmes: A Drama in four Acts ( Sherlock Holmes (Theaterstück, 1899)), sieht man Holmes sich eine kleine Erleichterung verschaffen. Wie bei Richard Gutschmidts Illustration ist die Position an der sich Gillette die Spritze setzt anatomisch falsch, nämlich irgendwo am linken Handgelenk. Dr. Watson daneben sieht eher wütend als nur erschüttert dabei zu, vielleicht auch mit der Sorge, wo das Kokain bei einem himmelwärts gelenkten Augenaufschlag seines Freundes überhaupt in Holmes Organismus landet. Gillette war dafür bekannt auch die menschlichen Seiten von Holmes in seinem Spiel nicht zu kurz kommen zu lassen, was sich in diesem Foto zeigt, denn gerade diese Unart ''wurde in frühen Interpretationen nur zu gerne übersehen. In Verfilmungen *In Billy Wilders Pastiche-Verfilmung ''Das Privatleben des Sherlock Holmes (engl. The Privat Life of Sherlock Holmes, 1970) macht Watson Holmes Vorhaltungen über seine 7%ige Kokain-Lösung, die Holmes daraufhin sofort abwehrt und seinem Freund zu verstehen gibt, er wüsste sehr wohl, dass dieser sie auf 5% verdünne. *Im Film Kein Koks für Sherlock Holmes (engl. The Seven-Per-Cent-Solution, 1976) lotst Dr. Watson seinen Freund unter Vorspiegelung eines fiktiven Falls nach Wien um ihn dort bei Freud einer Psychoanalyse zu unterziehen und ihn so von seiner Abhängigkeit zu befreien. Ob Freud - beachten wir die Geschichte des Kokains - der Richtige für eine Abkehr vom Kokain gewesen wäre ist fraglich. *In Der Seidenstrumpfmörder (engl. Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Silk Stocking, 2004) nimmt Holmes zu Beginn Opium - während des Falles Kokain - angeblich etwas, das er niemals in Ermittlungen tut, so der Kanon. Am Schluß die klassische Frage. Was Holmes denn jetzt wo Watson geheiratet hat tun würde. Ihm bliebe die Nadel, die Antwort. Als er Watsons Entsetzen bemerkt versucht er zwar seine Antwort als Scherz hinzustellen, aber nur Watson scheint es glauben zu wollen. *In Der Hund der Baskervilles (engl. The Hound of the Baskervilles, 2002) sind mindestens zwei Szenen in denen Holmes Kokain nimmt geschnitten worden. In den Extras zum Fthumb|400px|William Gillette als Sherlock Holmes bei seinem kleinen Lasterilm sieht man Holmes, einmal in der Baker Street sich den Arm abbinden und einmal anscheinend auf einer Toilette sich eine Nadel setzen. In den Verfilmungen der Sherlock-Holmes-Serie von Granada TV mit Jeremy Brett als Holmes und David Burke bzw. Edward Hardwicke als Dr. Watson: *In der ersten Staffel: Ein Skandal in Böhmen wird das klassische Gespräch zwischen Holmes und Watson zu seiner Gewohnheit eingefügt, obwohl sie dem Kanon gemäß an den Anfang von Das Zeichen der Vier gehört. Anders als in der literarischen Vorlage irrt sich Watson auch, denn er hat falsche Schlüsse gezogen und Holmes hat in diesem Fall kein Kokain genommen. Allerdings ist diese Szene dem deutschen Zuschauer vorenthalten und herausgeschnitten worden, sie findet sich bei der DVD-Ausgabe nun unsynchronisiert wiedereingefügt. *In der zweiten Staffel: In Das Musgrave-Ritual ''entdeckt Watson zufällig, dass Holmes sowohl sein Fläschchen mit Kokain sowie das mit Morphium mitgenommen hat und anscheinend auch eines von beiden angewandt hat, was seine leicht eigenwillige Stimmung beim Herrenabend erklärt. Ebenfalls eine Szene, die so nicht im Kanon vorkommt. In dem Fall ''Der Mann mit der entstellten Lippe haben wir es dann wieder mit einer werkgetreuen Umsetzung der Anfangsszene zu tun. Watson überrascht Holmes, der Inkognito in einer Opiumhöhle ermittelt, und befürchtet für einen Moment sein Freund hätte jetzt eine dritte schlechte Angewohnheit seinen kleinen Lastern hinzugefügt und spielt so auf Kokain und Morphium an. In einer der düstersten Verfilmugen der Reihe, Der Teufelsfuß, wird Holmes schwankend zwischen seiner Abhängigkeit und den berechtigten Zweifeln Watsons dargestellt und beerdigt, im Wort wörtlichen Sinne, sein kleines Laster am englischen Strand. Diese Szene entspringt, der oft geäußerten Vermutung, dass Holmes Zurückgezogenheit an die englische Küste nach Cornwall den Ursprung in einer möglichen Entziehungskur hat. *In der abendfüllenden Verfilmung Das Zeichen der Vier fehlt, da ja bereits verwendet, die Kokain-Szene am Anfang, allerdings wird die Frage von Watson am Schluß, was für Holmes denn nach der Lösung des Falles übrig bliebe, von diesem abgewandelt beantwortet, nicht die kleine Flasche auf dem Kaminsims, sondern die Befriedigung einen Fall gelöst zu haben ist Holmes Antwort. In einer weiteren langen Verfilmung, Der begehrte Junggeselle, versichert sich Watson, ohne das Holmes er bemerkt, in welchem Zustand seine Injektionsbesteck ist, offensichtlich beruhigt ihn der ordentlich und unangetastet wirkende Zustand desselben mehr als es Holmes eigenwilliges Verhalten tut. Anspielungen auf Holmes Vorlieben ''und besorgte freundschaftliche Seitenblicke erntet Jeremy Brett als Holmes, sowohl von David Burke wie von Edward Hardwick als Watson. Und auch, wenn Bretts Spiel gerade in vielen späteren Folgen exzentrisch und seine eigenen Depressionen widerspiegelnd ist, so geben sie doch wieder was Conan Doyle oft nur in kleinen Andeutungen und Nebensätzen versteckt hat, wie ich denke. In Hörspielen thumb|left|305px|Illustration von Dorr Steele, Schwere Depression?In dem Hörspiel ''Sherlock Holmes und der Fall Karl Marx (WDR 2001) von David Zane Mairowitz schärft Holmes seine Wahrnehmung mittels Kokain,sowohl intravenös wie nasal und über einen längeren Zeitraum''. Watson erinnert seinen Freund seines Versprechens von den Drogen zu lassen. Holmes widerspricht ihm: :: ....Holmes (Ulrich Matthes) : ''"Ich musste meine Wahrnehmung schärfen. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ins Schwimmen geraten." :: Watson (Christian Redl): "Passen Sie auf, dass sie nicht untergehen!" :: Holmes: "Meine Grenzen bis auf den Bruchteil eines Millimeters genau zu kennen ist eine meiner großem Tugenden Watson. Ich brauche keine Außenwelt, die mir Grenzen setzt." :: Watson: "Sie kennen nur die ungefährliche Dosierung einer einzigen Spritze Holmes. Was die bleibenden Wirkungen angeht..." :: Holmes: "...treibe ich in unbekannten Gewässern, ja, ich weiß, aber das Gehirn, das sie wahrnimmt ist noch immer, das meine."... Mein wahrhaftig bescheidener Gedankengang Ich bin am Ende meines Artikels angekommen. Ich hab mich bemüht, bis auf zwei kleine Ausnahmen in den vorangegangenen Absätzen, zwischen wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen, leider unumstößlichen Wahrheiten und Conan Doyles Geschichten scharf zu trennen. Das hat einen einfachen Grund - zumindest für mich - je mehr ich mich mit den Wirkungen des Kokains beschäftigt habe keimte ein Gedankengang, der sich nicht abschütteln liess und ich ahne, dass dieser für Freunde von Sherlock Holmes nicht unbedingt akzeptabel ist. Aus dem Grund, dass jeder Leser das Recht und die Pflicht zur eigenen Meinung hat, habe ich die einzelnen Abschnitte nebeneinander gestellt. Schließlich geht es nicht um die Vermutungen eines Einzelnen, sondern einerseits um Fakten und andererseits um meine persönliche Sichtweise. Er sei trotzallem wie ein Mittel aus dem Giftschrank hier vorgestellt!thumb|300px|right|Idee eines Holmes-Freundes bei YouTube Wieviel und was von Holmes Charakter ist Ausdruck seines Kokain-Konsums? Welcher Aspekt verstärkt, welcher gemindert? Welcher bewußt oder unbewußt verschüttet? Dass er das Spiel mit Verkleidungen und Masken geliebt hat ist bekannt. Doch wo ist der Mensch Holmes hinter dem Verstand ''Holmes? Brauchte er die stimulierte ''ultimative Emotion um sich vollständig zu fühlen? Wenn es ihm um Klarheit und Geistesschärfe ging warum der Einsatz des Kokains in Phasen der Nichtbeschäftigung, um den Verstand wie einen Hamster im Rad im Leerlauf anzutreiben? Kokain ist schließlich eine Streßdroge, meist von Menschen genutzt, die beständig 1000%ige Leistung geben müssen oder sich selber abverlangen und keine Entspannungsdroge. Oder gestand er Watson und sich selbst die Tiefe seiner ursprünglichen Depressionen nicht wirklich ein? Denn Watson ist hier logischer als Holmes. Warum eine 10-20 minütige Aufhellung dreimal täglich um dann für die restlichen 23 Stunden des Tages in Depressionen zu versinken, die schlimmer sind als die ursprünglichen. Intelligenz, scharfe Deduktion, aber auch Depression sind ihm von Natur gegeben und erstere durch Eigenstudium perfektioniert. Und wenn Dr. Watson schreibt, Holmes würde nach eigenen Angaben nur in Phasen depressiver Langeweile zu seinem ''Mittel ''greifen, ist doch schwer vorstellbar, dass er sich regelmäßig alle paar Tage oder Wochen durch die potenzierte Hölle eines psychisch erschöpfenden Entzug quält. Scharf gesagt: Warum mit etwas aufhören, dass man als akzeptabel und angenehm empfindet, um noch häufiger, noch tiefer, noch schwärzer als einem von Natur aufgelastet durch die Hölle der Depression zu waten? Und nur, weil Watson einen regelmäßigen Konsum nicht bemerkt, daraus zu schließen es gäbe keinen ist die geschmeidige und beruhigende Verkürzung eines ungeliebten Gedankengangs. Er hat eine Menge nicht gesehen, vielleicht nicht sehen wollen. Jeremy Brett - der moderne Sherlock-Holmes-Darsteller - selber auf dem schmalen Pfad zwischen Alltäglichkeit und Depression, hat es vermutlich erkannt und genau dieses seelische Schwanken in seiner Interpretation von Sherlock Holmes widergespiegelt. Miss Morstan 21:16, 12. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Drogen und Gifte